


A Cat and a Quarter Will Get You a Cup of Coffee

by Freckledbun



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Cats, Character Death, Demons, F/M, Feet, M/M, Mild Gore, Yôkai
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 07:19:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13359273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freckledbun/pseuds/Freckledbun
Summary: Akechi wants to be normal but his life is anything but. Join him and his best friend Haru along with his yokai cats for his wacky misadventures. There's laughter, depravity, and a murder most foul. Is Akechi in over his head or is there more to him than he lets on? Stay tuned to find out if all the secrets and lies will be revealed!





	A Cat and a Quarter Will Get You a Cup of Coffee

Akechi held Haru’s right foot in his hands. She was sitting at the edge of her plush bed. It had an ornate canopy and approximately twenty decorative pillows. She was a business tycoon, she could have as many pillows on her princess bed as she wanted. Light filtered into the room from the floor to ceiling windows, dust dancing in the air like fairies. She had everything a girl could want in her private quarters; a dressing table with all her prestige makeup, a huge walk-in closet with an outfit for every occasion, jewelry that would have any phantom thief retiring to a private island. Akechi had thought once that he was doing well for himself; that was until he started spending time at Haru’s house. He understood maybe just a little bit what being truly wealthy meant. Haru was even on the more modest side with her spending, he could hardly imagine what a more outspoken person might do with her money. She didn’t have any faberge eggs laying around that he knew of at the very least. If he were Haru, he wouldn’t be fraternizing with people like himself, that's for damn sure.

Haru’s baroque canopy bed had sheer pink drapes cascading down the sides like pastel waterfalls. The one at the foot of the bed was pulled back with a thick silk ribbon, leaving Haru the space to sit, hanging her toned, but delicate legs off the edge in front of Akechi. The girl’s hands were notably pristine, like marble sculptures. Her nails were manicured to match her eyes, there wasn’t a single trace of dirt from her gardening to be found. Her skin was that of someone who had never worked a single day in her damn life. 

On the other hand, or foot rather, the things attached to her legs were a disturbing vision of self inflicted torture. Haru’s toenails were warped and flakey, the tops of her toes hard with thick, white callouses. There was an infected blister on her pinky toe that she insisted she could hardly feel, and her bunions and heels were raw with an angry red hue. Her feet seemed swollen and puffy, not at all marble, but more like rotting bananas.

“This is disgusting,” Akechi remarked ironically as he held Haru’s foot with great care and reverence. He massaged her metatarsals and felt her rough and beaten skin, taking note of the contrast between the soft fraily of a normal lady’s foot. Haru could probably kick Akechi so hard he would die and that was exhilarating to imagine.  He heard her let out a simple chuckle in response to his jab.

“Well,” she cooed, bending forward with her elbows on her legs, getting closer to him. She wiggled her toes in his hands teasingly. “I can prepare without your help if you find it so vile.”

“No. No. I wouldn’t want you to further injure yourself. Let me handle it,” Akechi argued with his tongue in his cheek. He loved doing this and they both knew that well, but he would never admit it, so that led to the two of them having famously passive aggressive back and forths for the duration of the activity every time. Akechi secretly loved the quipping too. He found Haru’s polite, refined nature, and her extremely layered sass to compliment his own personality rather perfectly. They were both little pricks with award winning grins, and they both knew what was under the other’s masks. It was a dance of the sugar plum shit lords with Haru as the prima ballerina and Akechi as her pas de deux partner.

Haru hummed as Akechi rubbed the soreness from her toes, carefully avoiding her open wounds, helping her muscles to warm up. “If you insist,” she said.

“I do,” Akechi declared back.

Once he felt satisfied that he’d released all the kinks from her feet, Akechi started to wrap Haru’s toes strategically with special tape. He taped her pinky, index, and big toes one at a time, making sure not to make his wrapping too thick. She had said she didn’t need the tape anymore, but she let Akechi have his ritual when he seemed disheartened by her dismissal of it. With great care, Akechi pulled lambswool covers onto Haru’s toes and unnecessarily wrapped his fingers around her feet to make sure they were secure, lingering there for an extra moment. He ignored Haru lying lazily back on her bed. She didn’t feel the need to watch his whole masturbatory primping show. That was between him and her feet.

The next and most important step was the shoes. He took Haru’s custom, red pointe shoes and slid them snugly onto each foot. Careful not to create twists, he crossed the ribbons that were hand sewn to her shoes over her feet, wrapping them around her ankles. They were both finished with a double knot on the inside of her ankles and the know was tucked under the ribbons to keep everything looking neat. He tied one and then the other, fondly rubbing his thumbs over the tips of the boxes where the satin was worn from use.

“These are dying,” Akechi remarked, grabbing Haru’s attention back, and getting her to sit up. She lifted her foot from his hand to stroke the side of his face with the soft sole of her shoe. Akechi felt lightheaded.

“I’ll glue them,” Haru said simply, as if there was no issue. “I ordered more, but they haven’t arrived yet.”

“Ah,” Akechi murmured, entranced. He sighed against the sole caressing his cheek with practiced, featherlight delicacy. Haru never asked him any questions about what they did before she practiced ballet. One day he had offered to massage her feet when she complained about soreness. After years of their friendship, it had evolved into his addiction to worshipping her feet. They both acted like it was ironic, but Akechi’s head buzzed and he felt fuzzy every time. It was weird, but it never came up, and the day it did would probably be the day their friendship ended.

It was Akechi’s turn to sit and watch. Haru switched places with him; the detective perched on the bed as she rolled out her feet where he’d been kneeling. She spilled some rosin onto her floor and pointed her box into the fine powder. She rolled the balls of her feet up and down, coating her soles and points in rosin to improve her grip. She slowly curled up into a relevé, lifting one foot to curl her toes around the back of her ankle. She set her right foot back down and did the same with the left, stretching her toes and ankles as Akechi stared intently. She did a plie and then straightened her legs back onto her points, sous-susing to turn around in the rosin. The powder the was swept up into the air sparkled in the sun around her beautiful shoes.

Haru lowered herself back to the floor and smiled sweetly to her friend. “I’ll be going to my lesson then. Don’t wait up.”

“Right…” Akechi muttered, ripped from his trance. “I have to get home and feed the cat anyway.”

Haru giggled and put a hand politely over her lips. “It’s interesting to see you care for an animal,” she quipped.

“It’s good for my image,” Akechi said with his fake bitch smile as he stood up. “My fans love Kobayashi. They think we’re adorable.”

“You are,” she said, stretching out her arms casually. “I hope it works out for you.”

“It has been. He’s been my big, fluffy lucky cat,” Akechi said with a rare, genuine smile. They parted ways and he hurried home to get Kobayashi his wet food from the fridge. He liked it better chilly. Too bad Akechi’s high from his foot worshipping session would be quickly ruined by a real cat-astrophe. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! There isn't going to be a ton of feet so if this wasn't your thing, there might be something else for you later, and if it is your thing, then I hope you liked it?
> 
> I'm sorry I didn't finish posting my Nano yet. My computer had needed to be repaired multiple times since I started it and I forgot to put the last chapter in the cloud before I handed it over to the technician this time. I'll post it as soon as I can. Until then, enjoy whatever it is that I just wrote here. This fic is going to be less messed up than the other ones I have, but really ridiculous in a different way.
> 
> Stay tuned!


End file.
